formularejectsfandomcom-20200215-history
AutoReject World Series Rules
This page details the full set of rules and regulations for Grand Prix Rejects forum members wishing to participate in the Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series with either a team or drivers. The contents of this page are independent of the virtual world in which the championship is set, and should be treated as final. Anyone wishing to raise an issue over anything contained on this page should do so on the relevant thread on the forum. It is expected that all team and driver owners read and understand the rules and regulations before making any management decisions in the F1RWRS. 1 Entries 1.1 Team Requirements 1.1.1 Any existing member of the F1 Rejects Forum can enter a team into the F1RWRS. 1.1.2 Each team may be co-owned by up to two (2) members. 1.1.3 Each member may only own a part of one (1) team at a time in the F1RWRS. 1.1.4 Each team can only employ two (2) race drivers at any time. 1.1.5 As of 2017, each team must sign at least one (1) reserve driver. 1.1.6 Each team can only use a maximum of four (4) drivers in races throughout the season, except in extraordinary circumstances. 1.1.7 Each driver can only run two (2) stints for any one team during the course of the season, except in extraordinary circumstances. 1.1.8 Should a team be found in breach of Articles 1.1.5, 1.1.6 or 1.1.7, said team will be fined 100 credits; should a team then be found in breach of the aforementioned Articles on a future occasion within the same season, they will be fined 150 credits and disqualified for the next two events. 1.1.9 From 2016 onwards, all new and existing teams must have the capability to produce a chassis in-house. 1.1.10 All new teams must purchase an engine from the list of available suppliers. 1.1.11 Existing teams can continue into a new season with their current chassis and/or engine, or sell their chassis and/or engine for the per-determined sale price, depending on the age of the chassis and/or engine. 1.1.12 Teams cannot spend more on a chassis and/or engine than their current account of credits. 1.1.13 Each team must enter two cars for all championship events. 1.1.14 Failure to comply with Article 1.1.14 through extraordinary circumstances will result in disqualification from the race weekend. As of Race 1 in 2017, every disqualification will also come with a 50 credit penalty. 1.1.15 Three (3) disqualifications as a result of breaching Article 1.1.13 will constitute as a breach of Article 8.2.3, which will result in the immediate expulsion for the team from the championship results and the loss of the team's entry in the F1RWRS. 1.1.16 Teams that voluntarily break Article 1.1.13 will also face disqualification and a credit penalty as stipulated in Article 1.1.14, as well as lose all TV money for the season as a result of breaching the TV rights contract. 1.1.17 Each team must state its nationality. 1.1.18 Numbers are allocated according to the previous season's constructor standings, except for the numbers 1 and 2, which go to the reigning drivers' champion and his teammate. 1.1.19 The entry list is capped at 20 teams. 1.1.20 Any extra teams must announce their intent to join the reserve entry list. 1.1.21 If an existing team leaves the series, the first team on the reserve entry list receives the entry. 1.2 Driver Requirements 1.2.1 As of 2017, no more than 10% (4 Drivers) of the race seats on the F1RWRS grid may be occupied by drivers owned by the same Driver Entitlement Contract (DEC) holder. 1.2.2 Should a DEC holder not exceed this limit, they can enter individual drivers into the F1RWRS which can be placed at either a team they also run, or at other members' teams. 1.2.3 Test and reserve drivers are not included in the limit, unless they have a race drive elsewhere in the RWRS. 1.2.4 As of the 2015 San Marino Grand Prix, all drivers must be eighteen (18) years or older. 1.2.5 From 2015 onwards, Drivers must qualify for a Reject Superlicense to drive in an F1RWRS race. 1.2.6 To qualify for a Reject Superlicencse in 2016, they must qualify under at least one of the following criteria: a) Have participated in any race in the 2016 F1RWRS season; or b) Have qualified for any race in the 2015 F1RWRS season; or c) Have finished in the top 6 of any F1RWRS race in 2013-2014; or d) Have finished in the top 10 overall of one of the 2010-2012 F1RWRS seasons; or e) Have finished in the top 3 of any approved F1RWRS non-championship race since 2012; or f) Have participated in at least three (3) F1RWRS test sessions, one of which have to be a private test, and one of which have to be a public pre-season test where the driver has to be WITHIN 107% of the fastest time in the session; or g) Have finished in the top 10 overall of one of the previous two F2RWRS seasons OR have won an F2RWRS race within the last two seasons; or h) Have finished in the top 5 overall of one of the previous two F3RWRS seasons; or If a driver doesn't qualify for a Reject Superlicense through the -RWRS associated categories, a driver can qualify through the following criteria: i) Have finished in the top 15 overall of one of the previous two Formula One World Championships; or j) Have finished in the top 10 overall of one of the previous two F1 Rejects Indy Championship Series seasons; or k) Have finished in the top 10 overall 2016 of one of the previous two F1RLFS/IFRC/AR3.5 seasons OR won an F1RLFS/IFRC/AR3.5 feature race within the last two seasons; or l) Have finished in the top 3 overall of one of the previous two AR2.0 seasons; or m) Have finished in the top 5 overall of one of the previous two FRENCH seasons OR have won an FRENCH from within the last two seasons; or n) Have finished first overall of one of the previous two Reject Touring Car Championship/ARST seasons; or o) Have finished first overall of one of the previous two F1 Rejects GT-R World Championship seasons; or p) Have finished first overall in one of the previous two RejectTruck Super Series seasons; Should a driver not meet any of these criteria, a temporary Reject Superlicense can be granted provided that the driver has proven that he or she can drive an F1RWRS at competitive speeds for an entire race weekend or the equivalent distance at the discretion of the F1RWRS Commission in addition to unanimous support from the F1RTA. 1.2.7 A Reject Superlicense may be valid for up to two (2) consecutive seasons before needing to be renewed 1.2.8 New drivers must declare if they are a pay-driver or a regular driver. 1.2.9 Pay drivers' stats are randomized, and credits cannot be spent on improving them until said driver scores at least 10 championship points within a season, after that the driver manager can decide either to keep the stats of said driver locked, or unlock them (driver then becomes a regular driver and stops giving its team credits) 1.2.10 Pay drivers give teams credits (see Article 4.2). 1.2.11 Drivers may race for any team, not only their owner's. 1.2.12 Drivers must be fictional - they can not be real life drivers. 1.2.13 The F1RWRS Commision reserves the right to revoke or concede a Reject License if it feels that a driver does not have sufficient experience in recognised motorsport series or if a driver is a danger to others or themselves. 2 Season Calendar 2.1 Organisation 2.1.1 The F1RWRS calender will be released in drafts. 2.1.2 Entrants for the season can give feedback on the calendar. 2.1.3 The F1RWRS Commissioner (Mr Daniel Prieto) has the final say on the final calendar. 2.2 Race Weekend Format 2.2.1 Each weekend consists of one (1) pre-qualifying session (see Article 5.1), two (2) qualifying sessions (see Article 5.2) and one (1) race (see Article 5.3). 2.3 Non-championship Races 2.3.1 The F1RWRS Commission may schedule non-championship races at the end of the season. 2.3.2 These races are not mandatory for teams to enter. 2.3.3 Regulation of these events may be handed to the race promoter therefore other rules may not apply. 3 Points System 3.1 Distribution of Points 3.1.1 Points are awarded to the top 6 finishers of a race. The system is 10-7-5-3-2-1. 3.1.2 Points will only be distributed if the driver completes 90% of the race distance. 3.2 Championships 3.2.1 The Drivers' Championship is open to every driver who competes during the season. 3.2.2 The total score is the sum of all points scored in every race. 3.2.3 The driver with the highest total at the end of the season is declared the F1RWRS Drivers' Champion. 3.2.4 The Constructors' Championship is open to every team who competes during the season. 3.2.5 All drivers are eligible to score points for their constructor. The total is the sum of these scores. 3.2.6 The constructor with the highest total at the end of the season is declared the F1RWRS Constructors' Champions. 3.2.7 In the event of a tie in either championship, the tie-breaker will be the driver's or the team's best result. 4 Credits 4.1 Earning Credits 4.1.1 Credits earned during the season cannot be spent until season end, unless earned via Article 4.2 4.1.2 Drivers who finish in the top 15 of the Drivers' Championship earn extra credits for their team as it follows: Winner -- 150 credits 2nd -- 110 3rd -- 90 4th -- 70 5th -- 60 6th -- 50 7th -- 40 8th -- 35 9th -- 30 10th -- 25 11th -- 20 12th -- 15 13th -- 10 14th -- 5 15th -- 5 4.1.3 Teams who finish in the top 10 of the Constructors' Championship earn extra credits for themselves as it follows: 1st -- 450 credits 2nd -- 350 3rd -- 300 4th -- 220 5th -- 160 6th -- 130 7th -- 110 8th -- 90 9th -- 70 10th -- 50 4.1.4 Teams who score points but do not finish inside the top 10 earn 25 credits each. 4.1.5 All teams receive 10 times the amount of points they scored in credits at the end of the season. 4.1.6 Extra credits are earned for each pole position (25 credits) and fastest lap (10 credits) set during the course of the season. 4.1.7 Drivers/teams who earn Reject of the Race receive 10 credits for each award. 4.1.8 Drivers/teams who earn a place on the Reject Podium at the end of the season receive credits. 4.1.9 Teams receive TV Rights money based on reverse Championship finishing order as it follows, for a grand total of 5350 credits 20th-16th -- 375 cr. 15th-11th -- 325 10th-6th -- 250 5th-2nd -- 200 Winner -- None 4.1.10 These credits are only available to teams continuing into the following season. 4.1.11 Credits for positions left by leaving teams are redistributed evenly among the other teams. 4.1.12 Teams who compete in pre-qualifying may earn extra credits (see Article 6.1.7). 4.2 Pay Drivers 4.2.1 Teams may employ pay drivers over the course of the year. 4.2.2 Pay drivers will give the following amounts per race: 20th to 16th from the previous season: 30 cr./race 15th to 11th: 25 cr./race 10th to 6th: 20 cr./race 5th to 1st: 10 cr./race 4.2.3 A pay driver will pay the prescribed rate if they fail to qualify for the race: 20th to 16th from the previous season: 20 cr./race 15th to 11th: 15 cr./race 10th to 6th: 10 cr./race 5th to 1st: 5 cr./race 4.2.4 A team may run two pay drivers, as long as it doesn't contravene other regulations. 4.2.5 These credits are available after every race. 4.2.6 All money that has been earned from pay drivers within the first 12 races must be used before the final race of the season. 4.2.7 Violation of Article 4.2.6 will lead to those credits being forfeited to the F1RWRS Commission. 4.3 Using Credits 4.3.1 At the start of the season, credits may be spent on purchasing a new chassis, engine and/or tyres. 4.3.2 Throughout the season, team owners can also spend credits on improving their cars (See Article 5), or on private testing (See Article 7.2). 4.3.3 Credits may not be transferred between teams under any circumstances unless the two teams are being merged at the end of the season, or in the event of a chassis being sold between teams. 4.3.4 Teams may not spend more credits than they have in their account at any stage. 4.3.5 Teams found to be in breach of article 4.3.4 will receive an instantaneous 100 credit fine 4.3.6 Teams still in breach of Article 4.3.4 four (4) races after the enactment of Article 4.3.5 shall receive a 100 credit fine, and every four (4) races after that until the end of the season, or the team is no longer in breach of Article 4.3.4 . 4.4 Credit Cap 4.4.1 Each team is now capped at a maximum of 1000 credits. This includes credits available for chassis and engine market operations. 4.4.2 A team may only have more than 1000 credits when selling a chassis and/or engine in order to buy another chassis and/or engine. Any further credits still left over 1000 are forfeited. 4.4.3 These forfeited credits are non-refundable, even if a team should subsequently fall short of the budget cap at the beginning of the next season. 4.5 F2RWRS Drivers 4.5.1 Teams who sign up drivers who finish in the top 5 of the F2RWRS Drivers' Championship in the previous season will receive bonus payments during the current season. These are as follows; Champion -- 200 credits 2nd -- 125 3rd -- 75 4th -- 50 5th -- 25 4.5.2 Championship positions from seasons prior to the previous season are not taken into consideration regarding bonus payments. 4.5.3 On confirmation of the driver being contracted to an F1RWRS team to the Commission, the bonus payment will be paid in a single lump sum, after the closing of all markets for the current season but before the first race of the current season. 4.5.4 Drivers must participate in every round of the championship, except in cases of force majeure which have been verified by the F1RWRS commission 4.5.5 Teams that circumvent Article 4.5.4 will be fined double of the amount received in bonus payments from F2RWRS drivers. This fine will be applied after the conclusion of the current season. Teams that do not have the required funds to pay the aforementioned fine on time will have any future prize money, TV money and/or pay-driver money withheld until the total amount has been paid off. 5 Technical 5.1 Chassis 5.1.1 As of 2016, it is possible for teams to create an in-house chassis rather than purchase one from the market. 5.1.2 Teams have the option to improve the reliability of their chassis over the course of a season. 5.1.3 Reliability can be improved by spending 1 credit per 10 reliability points. 5.1.4 The reliability of a chassis/engine combination cannot be lower than 2500 points at any time. 5.1.5 As of 2016, teams can now buy upgrades for chassis downforce, chassis handling, and chassis power rating. 5.1.6 Downforce can be improved by spending 15 credits per 0.1 downforce point. (150 credits per point) 5.1.7 Handling can be improved by spending 5 credits per 0.1 handling point. (50 credits per point) 5.1.8 Power Rating can be improved by spending 5 credits per 1 bhp. 5.1.9 Chassis performance will degrade over time, depending on the age of the chassis. 5.1.10 The rate of degradation is as follows: 1st Year -- No Degredation 2nd Year -- -1000 Reliability, -1 Handling 3rd Year -- -2000 Reliability, -2 Downforce, -2 Handling 4th Year -- -4000 Reliability, -2 Downforce, -2 Handling 5th Year -- -8000 Reliability, -5 Downforce, -5 Handling 5.1.11 Degradation takes place at the start of each year (e.g. second year degradation occurs at the start of the second season). 5.1.12 As of 2016, teams have the option to change or sell their chassis during the course of the season. 5.1.13 Teams can sell their chassis on the public marketplace for a fixed sum depending on the age of the chassis. 5.1.14 Prices are as follows: After 1 year: 50% of initial investment/price After 2 years: 40% of initial investment/price After 3 years: 30% of initial investment/price After 4 years: 20% of initial investment/price After 5 years or more: You get nothing 5.1.15 Team owners are free to conduct private deals with other owners in relation on chassis sales. 5.2 Engines 5.2.1 As of 2016, teams will have a choice between one of eleven (11) different engine manufacturers. 5.2.2 All manufacturers must provide naturally-aspirated engines only. 5.2.3 Teams will have the choice to take up either a customer engine deal or a works engine deal from 2016 onwards. 5.2.4 Teams with existing works engine deals will have first priority to extending their existing contracts. 5.2.5 Manufacturers will supply engines to a maximum of three teams concurrently. 5.2.6 Engine manufacturers will periodically offer upgrade packages to their engines. 5.2.7 Teams may purchase these packages any time after they become available to them. 5.2.8 Teams must purchase all existing upgrade packages for their engine before they can access the next available engine upgrade. 5.3 Tyres 5.3.1 As of 2016, teams will have a choice between one of six (6) different manufacturers. 5.3.2 Each manufacturer will be given a budget of 500 credits in order to develop their tyres during the off-season. 5.3.3 Manufacturers will then have the ability to upgrade their tyres once every four races. 5.3.4 Proceeds from tyre contracts will form the budget in which manufacturers must work with during the season. 5.3.5 Tyres stats are reset after every season. 5.4 Engine & Tyre Contracts 5.4.1 Teams are obligated to honour their contract with an engine or tyre manufacturer for the duration of the contract. 5.4.2 A team may terminate a contract by paying a fee equal to the single-year price of the engine or tyres in advance to the manufacturer. In addition, a team may not resign with the same engine or tyre manufacturer for a minimum of two seasons plus the term remaining on the original contract. 5.4.3 In the event that honouring an engine or tyre contract would result in bankruptcy for the team, the team may break the contract free of charge, but must run an engine or tyres chosen by the commission for one (1) season. 5.4.4 Commission-appointed free engines or tyres may not be used for two consecutive seasons. 5.4.5 Teams may not use Commission-appointed tyres and engines concurrently. 5.4.6 Tyre manufacturers can refuse to supply tyres to a team at their own discretion. 5.4.7 In the event of Article 5.4.6 being applied by a manufacturer, if a team had a contract with the manufacturer, the manufacturer must honour the existing contract, and are obligated to provide tyres which are identical in specification to tyres supplied to other teams the manufacturer supplies. 6 The Race Weekend 6.1 Pre-Qualifying 6.1.1 One (1) pre-qualifying session takes place each weekend. 6.1.2 As of 2016, Ten (10) teams take part in pre-qualifying. 6.1.3 The teams who compete in the first session of the season are any new teams as well as the lowest placed teams in the preceding season's constructor standings to make ten teams. After 8 races, the nine (9) lowest placed teams in the constructor standings will take part instead, in addition to the team which dropped into pre-qualifying in the 8th race. In the event that the team dropped at the previous round is already in the bottom 9, the 10th lowest placed team will be added to make the 10 teams. 6.1.4 The fastest team on total times does not take part in the next pre-qualifying session. 6.1.5 Four (4) teams proceed to main qualifying based on their drivers' total times. 6.1.6 The other teams record a DNPQ in their results and take no further part in the weekend. 6.1.7 There is a Pre-Qualifying Cup held to award credits to lower placed teams. 6.1.8 To be eligible for credits, a team must take part in four (4) sessions throughout the year. 6.1.9 The PQ Cup point system is 10-8-6-5-4-3-2-1. 6.1.10 Teams eligible for the PQ cup receive credits at the end of the year as follows: 1st -- 125 credits 2nd -- 100 credits 3rd -- 75 credits 4th -- 50 credits 5th -- 35 credits 6.1.11 All other classified teams will receive 20 credits 6.2 Qualifying 6.2.1 Qualifying consists of two (2) sessions of 15 minutes each. 6.2.2 Twenty-Eight (28) drivers take part in qualifying. 6.2.3 The driver who records the fastest lap time out of either session starts the race from pole position. 6.2.4 The two slowest drivers over the session do not qualify. They record a Did Not Qualify (DNQ) in their results and take no further part in the weekend. 6.2.5 The slowest team on combined times will drop into pre-qualifying for the next round, unless that team is either already in pre-qualifying or immune from pre-qualifying for the next round. In the case of either scenario happening, the slowest team that isn't covered by either criteria will drop into pre-qualifying. 6.3 The Race 6.3.1 The race takes place over a distance of the nearest lap over 320 km (≈ 200 miles). 6.3.2 On tracks where 127 or more laps would be needed to reach the distance stated in 6.3.1, the maximum distance is 126 laps 6.3.3 The race may be shortened should it be necessary for safety or other non-sportive reasons. 6.3.4 Non-championship races may, with permission of the F1RWRS Commission, not follow rules 6.3.1 and 6.3.2 7 Testing 7.1 Public Tests 7.1.1 A minimum of two (2) tests will be held before the beginning of each season. (For 2017 these will be 27th-28th January at Jerez, Spain and 10th-11th February at Estoril, Portugal. 7.1.2 These tests are organised by the F1RWRS Commissioner 7.1.3 Participation in these tests is free of charge and is not mandatory 7.1.4 Only two drivers can test for each team during these tests 7.1.5 Teams can only nominate their race drivers and/or their official test drivers to participate in these tests 7.2 Private Tests 7.2.1 As of 2015, teams can now organise their own private tests. 7.2.2 Up to thirteen (13) teams or twenty six (26) drivers can participate in these tests. 7.2.3 Teams can run up to two (2) drivers each day during a private test. 7.2.4 Both drivers present at a test may be pay drivers, although they will not earn the team any credits. 7.2.5 No driver may test for two teams during the same test session. 7.2.6 A test will last for a single day between 8am and dusk. 7.2.7 The cost of running a private test is as follows: a) Running a test in the team's home country: 10 credits b) Running a test immediately after a Grand Prix at the same venue: 10 credits c) Running a test anywhere else: 20 credits 7.2.8 Teams cannot run private tests on a temporary circuit. 7.2.9 Teams cannot run private tests at a venue that is hosting a F1RWRS race within the same calender year until after that race has been run. 7.2.10 Teams without a suitable venue in their home country can nominate tracks from nearby countries as their home track, at the discretion of the F1RWRS Commission. 7.2.11 Teams must choose one area of the chassis to develop in either Downforce, Handling, Reliability or Chassis stiffness (to increase Max BHP), or they may choose to increase their drivers ability. Depending on how race simulations went and the drivers experience, the car/drivers may or may not improve. 7.2.12 Teams may only test before the season starts at selected dates given by the comission. (For 2017 it will be 13th-14th January, 20th-21st January and 3rd-4th February.) 7.2.13 Teams must leave 3 days between a test and a Grand Prix weekend, held over 4 days between Thursday and Sunday, if the test is to be held on a different circuit. However, teams can test on race circuit from the day after a Grand Prix if the circuit is permanent. 8 Conduct 8.1 On-Track Conduct 8.1.1 The F1RWRS Commission reserve the right to hand out penalties to drivers for on-track conduct over the course of the season. 8.1.2 Penalties may take the form of race bans or suspended race bans. 8.1.3 Suspended bans are valid for the 16 races following the announcement of the ban. 8.1.4 Two suspended race bans within a 16 race period will automatically lead to a race ban. 8.1.5 All active bans are to be served in the race(s) immediately after the announcement of the ban within the prescribed ban length. 8.2 Posting 8.2.1 Forum members may post any story, statement or other form of communication that is entertaining or extending the storyline of a driver, team or other persona. 8.2.2 Posts may be slightly insulting of other personas, but not towards members themselves. 8.2.3 Penalties can awarded to any team, driver or any other team member if they consistently fail to show commitment for the good of the sport. Penalties can also be provided if a team, team owner or any other team member, including drivers, bring the sport into disrespectful practices or damage the global image of the sport. 8.2.4 Penalties for a breach of Article 8.2.3 will usually take the form of a loss of credits. 8.3 Court of Arbitration for Sport 8.3.1 If a persona is accused of violating Article 8.1.1 or Article 8.2.3, they may ask for the case to be sent to the Court of Arbitration for Sport (CAS) thread, where their character, the character they were speaking against and a member representing the F1RWRS Commission will put forward arguments about the case. 8.3.2 An independent member representing the CAS will decide if a punishment is necessary. 8.3.3 Punishments for losing the CAS case will usually take the form of a loss of credits. 9 Formula 1 Rejects Teams Association 9.1 The F1RTA 9.1.1 All teams who are competing in the current season of the F1RWRS can join the F1RTA. 9.1.2 By default, all teams are automatically members of the F1RTA but team owners can opt out at their discretion. 9.1.3 The F1RTA serves as a forum for teams to raise issues on F1RWRS rules. 9.1.4 Meetings are held every four races. 9.1.5 In the lead up to these meetings any team principal can raise an issue to be discussed. 9.1.6 Issues from the F2RWRS and F3RWRS may also be brought up during F1RTA meetings. 9.1.7 All proposals which are agreed on by F1RTA members will be sent to the relevant Commissioner for review. Category:Formula 1 Rejects World Race Series